Kid Icarus: Five Nights At Freddy's
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Pit,Kasai (Dark Pit), and Morgan go to a strange restaurant were many humans have gone missing. They go in worrying for other people but soon fear for their own lives. Rated T For Swearing. Slight MorganXFoxy. Don't judge me - -
1. Strange Dissapearences

Palutena watched the earth with her mirror pool. She recently had heard of a strange place and she was trying to see if it was real. She searched for a long time. She heard Pit and Kasai arguing upstairs. Something about ice cream? She couldn't really hear them but it was loud enough to bug her. She then decided what to do.

She activated her telepathy and contacted her third angel. "Morgan? You there?"

She waited about two minutes and she finally got an answer.

"Yea...what?"

Palutena was a little surprised by the blunt answer.

"Are you alright Morgan?"

"Yea...i'm just tired. Sorry."

Palutena shrugged it off. "It's alright. Hey can you go see what Pit and Kasai are arguing about?"

Morgan yawned. "Alright. Man what time is it?"

Palutena looked at her clock. "1:30 in the afternoon Morgan…

" Morgan was surprised. "For real!? Dang!"

Then the connection cut off. She then heard muffled screaming and then two thumps. Palutena sighed. She continued searching for the location. About ten minutes later she heard Morgan scream and Kasai was cussing at her. She then heard Pit yelling at both of them. She couldn't really make a lot of it out. Palutena sighed again. Typical day in Skyworld.

She then found it. The location she was looking for. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She called her three angels in. Pit had a bruise on his face but he was smiling. Kasai had a bump on his head and his wings were twitching. Morgan was rubbing her shoulders and her wings were in a weird position. Palutena ignored the scene.

"You three,i need you to investigate a human location. Adults and children have gone missing there."

Pit shivered. "Really? What happened?"

Palutena explained. "Five kids went missing. One was bitten and is catatonic. Plus security guards have gone missing as well."

Morgan looked horrified. Kasai's wings drooped and Pit looked scared.

Morgan then shook her head. "Let's go. We need to see if we can stop this."

Pit and Kasai looked at each other and nodded.

Palutena opened the door. "Unfortunately Viridi isn't available so i'm not sure what to do about your flight Kasai."

Kasai sweatdropped.

Morgan cut in. "Um,i wasn't gonna say this but...i can enable my Power Of Flight on more then one at the same time…"

Everyone stared at her.

Palutena wasn't sure if she was fibbing or not. "I can't even do that! How are you able to?"

Morgan shrugged. "I haven't really been able to figure that out."

Kasai then spoke up. "Wait wait wait. I have to rely on YOU for my flight path!? Hell NO!"

Morgan looked at him blankly. "I can leave that in your control dumbass."

Kasai went wide eyed and then just walked away. "That's what i thought."

Morgan said as she and Pit stood in front of the door. When the door opened all three angels jumped out and spread thier wings wide. Pit's shined a sea blue. Morgan's glowed bright purple. Kasai...plummeted. He was yelling but no one could hear him.

Pit started freaking out and he started yelling at Morgan. "Morgan! Don't let him fall! What are you doing!?"

Kasai then came up with his wings glowing green. "WHAT THE HELL MORGAN!?"

Morgan looked at the two and then just took off. Both angels were ticked at her.

"Can you three handle yourselves for a bit? I gotta go get some work done." Palutena asked.

Kasai rolled up his sleeve. "Oh we can TOTALLY handle ourselves…"

Kasai then flew off after Morgan.

"We can handle ourselves Lady Palutena." Palutena could hear the annoyance in Pit's voice as he flew off.

She then dropped her connection.

The three angels didn't speak to each other. When they got to the building they remained silent. Morgan looked at the place and was unnerved. She walked up to the door and tried to open it. The door fell off the hinges. Kasai took one look and started to walk away.

Pit grabbed him by the sleeve. "Pit! Come on! This freaking spells horror movie!"

Pit cocked an eyebrow. "What the heck have you been watching? Wait don't answer that."

Kasai rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Let's get outta here."

Pit looked around. "Um...where'd Morgan go?"

Kasai looked at Pit like he was insane. "Who gives a crap!? She's a little bitch."

Pit ignored his twin and went over to the entrance. "I guess she went inside…" Kasai rolled his eyes again. "Fine...let's go in…" Pit stood in the doorway.

He swore he just heard a child scream...


	2. We Are So Screwed!

Here ya go guys! I got so many people wanting more of this story so here! Hope this satisfies! Oh and BTW

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

(My brother just came in my room and said that our Thanksgiving dinner is ready! SWEET *Runs downstairs*)

* * *

><p>The three angels walked inside the strange restaurant. Morgan was creeped out. She had walked in ahead and now she wished she hadn't. The place looked like no one had been there in years. She then saw Pit and Kasai running for their lives.<p>

They rammed into her and all three ended up on the floor.

"What the hell you two?" Morgan said rubbing her shoulder.

Kasai grabbed her wrist. "I swear to freaking god a robot thing started chasing us!"

Morgan looked at the floor.

"Morgan! Were telling the truth!" Pit shouted.

"Pit. Stop. I believe you two. I have a question though. What did this "Robot" look like?"

Pit and Kasai looked at each other.

"What did it look like…"

Kasai wondered. Pit then spoke up.

"I thought it looked like an animal."

Morgan went wide-eyed. "An Animatronic!?"

Kasai snapped his fingers. "Yea. That's what it was. I think it resembled a fox maybe a cat."

Morgan was freaked. They were living a freaking game!

"Wait...that would mean…Guys! Follow me!"

The three angels ran down another hallway.

"Huh...huh...Morgan...where are we going!?" Pit said out of breath.

"There is this game i know. It's fairly new. It's called Five Nights At Freddy's. It's a horror game based off this place. I didn't know but this "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" is a real place...and were stuck in it."

Kasai was shocked. "What!? How are we stuck here!?"

Morgan replied solemnly. "Because,after dark...the animatronics roam and if they see us...they'll think we're endoskeletons without a suit on...and they'll attempt to shove us in suits filled with electrical equipment."

"SAY WHAT!?" Both angels shouted.

"Quit shouting! They'll hear us! We need to find the camera room. We'll be safe there."

Three minutes later the angels found what they were looking for.

"Why can't we just contact Palutena?" Kasai asked.

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know. Something in here is preventing us from talking to her."

Pit facepalmed "Oh great...wait,AHH!"

Pit jumped onto a shelf and perched there shaking.

Kasai shook his head. "Get down here dumbass!"

Morgan glared at the dark angel. "Shut your mouth! I'll bet my wings that you're freaked out and scared too!"

Kasai crossed his arms and stayed silent.

"Come on Pit. It's alright."

Morgan got Pit to come down. Afterwards Morgan picked up the tablet that controlled the cameras.

"Where did you see the animatronic guys?" she said pointing to different areas in the cameras.

Pit and Kasai looked and they both recognized one area.

"It chased us through Pirate Cove and down the West Hall."

Morgan looked freaked. "That was Foxy!"

"Who?" Pit asked.

"Foxy. He's one of the four animatronics here."

Kasai uncrossed his arms "Who are the others?"

"Freddy the bear,Chica the chicken,and Bonnie the bunny."

Pit sweatdropped. "Sounds...um…"

Kasai got in Morgan's face. "Give me the camera."

Kasai snatched the camera from Morgan. He looked through the areas and saw a place labeled. "Backstage" He saw a bear there.

"Is this Freddy?" he said pointing to the camera. Morgan nodded.

"So it looks like Bonnie and Chica are loose…"

Pit meanwhile was looking around the room. He noticed a couple of buttons on each side of the room.

"What do these do?"

He pressed one and it seemed to light the hallway. When it did though...Pit screamed.

"Guys! Somethings there! AHHH!"

Kasai and Morgan turned around quickly.

"Holy shit! Pit press the button below it! QUICK!" Morgan yelled.

Pit pressed the other button and it shut the door.

Kasai was flipping out. "What the hell was that!?"

Morgan was panting. "Bonnie...that was Bonnie."

Pit flopped onto the floor in front of the window. "So we just keep the door closed."

Morgan shook her head. "No,we can't."

She used the light again and Bonnie was gone. She then opened the door.

"This place has limited power. The doors use a lot of it. We need to preserve power. If it goes out...well...were dead."

Pit hugged Kasai. Kasai gave a small hug back. Morgan gulped.

"Kasai? What day is it?"

Kasai shivered. "W...why?"

"The animatronics are a lot more active later in the week."

Suddenly the hug between the two angels became tighter.

"F...friday" Morgan looked terrified.

"Shit." She then went and hid under the desk in the room. She curled up and hid under her wings.

Kasai then got mad. "Can't you blast them with your magic!?"

Morgan was almost crying. "Something happened the other day. My powers have to go unused or i'll lose control of myself...don't ask…"

Pit then started screaming. "WERE SO SCREWED! AHHH! LADY PALUTENA HELP US!"

Kasai didn't tell Pit to shut up this time. He looked at Pit. He really was losing it. Kasai tried to calm him down but it wasn't working.

Morgan then crawled out and scrambled to the door.

"Morgan what's wrong!?" Pit then asked.

"It's Foxy! I can hear him coming!"

Pit then jumped up and ran to the door to close it. However he saw Foxy's head come in the door. He tried to press the button but Foxy grabbed one of his white wings.

"Get away! Leave me alone!" Pit tried to get his wing free.

"Pit! Get away from my brother you asshole!"

Kasai then tried to punch Foxy away from Pit. Morgan tried to help but Chica appeared in the other door and she had to close it.

"Kasai! Morgan! Please! HELP ME!"

Kasai attempted to kick Foxy away but Foxy brought up his hook and struck Kasai in the head. Kasai then fell over like a boulder. Pit started to wail. Morgan grabbed the camera pad and smacked Foxy with it. Foxy raised his hook again but this time it sliced into Morgan's right arm. Morgan screamed as blood gushed from her arm.

Foxy dragged Pit away into the hall. Pit continued to scream but it then faded away. Morgan was crying her eyes out. Not because her wound hurt like hell,but she just lost Pit. He was so important to her. She then looked at Kasai.

"Oh my god...is he dead? Is Pit dead?"

Morgan crawled to the unconscious dark angel. His chest rose and fell.

"He's still breathing. Thank god...but how long will he be? If Pit's...dead...oh my god...no...please…"

Morgan sat next to Kasai and cried in her lap. Kasai then stirred and opened his eyes. He shot up and looked around. He then looked at Morgan.

"Where's Pit!?"

Morgan looked up with tears all over her face. Kasai then saw the still bleeding wound on her arm. Kasai looked away.

"Kasai...i...i'm sorry. I tried to stop Foxy."

Kasai looked at her and Morgan was surprised. His red eyes were filled with sadness. She even saw tears building up in his eyes.

"Are you worried about dying?" Morgan asked.

Kasai shook his head. "No,that's not my concern. Pit was always important to me. The fact that he held my life never really mattered to me."

Morgan nodded. "I always knew that you weren't a complete jerk. You just act like that."

Kasai closed his eyes as the tears fell. Morgan started to get up but her arm hurt too much.

"I got it." Kasai said as he got up and grabbed the camera. He sat back down.

"I can't find Foxy anywhere. Or Pit."

Morgan glanced over. "Bonnie's close though…"

Kasai started crying into his lap. Morgan crawled over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. We'll get out of here. We won't let them in again."


	3. Will We Get Out Alive?

Morgan leaned against the wall. Her arm had stopped bleeding but she hadn't stopped crying. She couldn't believe Pit was gone. Kasai had been watching the cameras for fifteen minutes. Morgan's eyes were filled with sympathy. She knew what it was like to lose a brother. Kasai then put the camera down. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Morgan decided to check the door lights. She got up and checked each one.

No one was there.

"Thank god...we can go three minutes without a heart attack."

Kasai stood up and walked up to Morgan. "Are we gonna live?"

Morgan looked right into his ruby eyes. "Yes. We will. We'll find Pit when six AM comes. Then we'll get out of this hellhole."

Kasai looked around for a clock. "What time is it now?"

Morgan realized she was wearing a watch. "Two-Thirty AM"

Kasai kicked the opposite wall. "Damn it! Pit's probably already dead!"

Morgan grabbed his shirt. Not tightly mind you but enough to get his attention.

"Newsflash feather head. If he was dead right now...so would you. He's alive somewhere. Relax or you'll give yourself a stroke."

Kasai wanted to argue but he just stopped and sat down again.

Morgan sighed and spoke again. "Look. I'm worried about him too,but if we run out and start looking for him now,those robot demons will get us. Then if Pit did survive...he'd be alone...again."

Kasai looked up when she said that. "Alone...man,Pit must've been so lonely. I mean...he had Palutena and Viridi,sort of. But even they get annoying. To be the only angel…"

Morgan inturrupted. "That may have been why she let us live,well one reason."

Kasai nodded. "She wanted Pit to have other angels. Even if were...different."

When Kasai said that both angels looked at their black wings. "Kasai? Do you hate being a dark angel?"

Kasai looked back at Morgan. "Do you?"

Morgan shook her head. "No,i'm actually perfectly happy being a dark angel. The things i've done...i regret them every day. However having my wings black as a moonless night. They may have purple accents but…"

Kasai understood. "I don't really hate having black wings but i don't like why they're black."

Morgan stomped her foot. "Don't even say it. You're not a freaking clone!"

Kasai was surprised and he scooted back from her.

Morgan sighed. "Kasai,you're not a clone. You're what i like to think of as alternate mind or thought."

Kasai looked confused.

"In other words. A separate mind in it's own right. You and Pit may look similar but you're not a clone alright?"

Kasai raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Since when are you not hating on me?"

Morgan sighed again. "I don't hate anyone Kasai. I just get angry. There's a difference. I think…"

Kasai chuckled. "There's always a difference."

Morgan smiled at the dark angel. Then thumping started coming closer to the room.

"Oh no! Foxy!"

Morgan went to close the left door but again,she wasn't fast enough. Foxy came in and started going for Morgan but she threw him off.

Then he went for Kasai. "Where's my brother you asshole!?"

Foxy screeched and grabbed him. Kasai was lifted off the ground and he flailed,trying to get free. "Put me down you dipshit!"

Morgan ran up and punched Foxy and he reeled back. Kasai fell onto the floor and scrambled away.

"Get outta here! Go!" Morgan shouted,terrified.

Foxy got up and raised his hook. He was screeching but Morgan couldn't make any words out of it. Foxy then ran over and tried to hit Kasai in the head. Obviously trying to knock him out again. Morgan then ran over and shielded Kasai. She wasn't knocked out by the blow but she was blinded for a second.

She swayed and Foxy grabbed one of her arms. Kasai then swung his leg and knocked Foxy's legs out from under him. Morgan regained her sight and shook her head to clear it. Kasai then saw Bonnie outside the left door. He ran over and hit the door button. The door closed and Foxy screeched again.

Morgan was yelling at him. "I said,get the hell out of here!"

Foxy grabbed her shirt and dragged her to the other door.

"Morgan!" Kasai ran over and grabbed her hand.

"Kasai!" Morgan was crying and flailing. She then gulped.

"Let me go."

Kasai gave her a WTF face. "Why the hell would i do that!?"

"If you don't let go he'll get you too! Besides,if he takes me i might be able to find Pit!"

Kasai continued to hold on. His feet were dragging and were almost out the door. Morgan's eyes glowed slightly.

"LET GO!"

Morgan yelled so loud that Kasai had to let go to cover his ears. Morgan then was dragged away into the hall. Then...she was gone. Kasai checked the left door light and Bonnie was gone. He opened the door and checked the power. It was down to Sixty-seven percent.

He no longer knew what the time was because Morgan was the one with the watch. Kasai was freaked. He was alone. He grabbed the camera and sat in the far corner of the deathtrap as he called it. He watched the cameras and was surprised that none of the animatronics had come to his door in two hours.

He didn't know the time through a watch. He had counted the minutes. He checked the cameras and he didn't see Bonnie or Freddy. He thought he saw a glimpse of Chica but he wondered if he was just seeing things. He was also wondering why Palutena had sent them here at Midnight. He shrugged and looked at the floor.

"I can't believe Morgan did that. She was defenseless...and she still saved me. I wish i understood that girl."

He heard footsteps again. He got up and shut the door. He didn't even bother checking the light. He assumed it was Foxy. The door closed and he heard knocking. He lit up the hallway and saw Foxy in the window. He looked at Kasai. Kasai said nothing but he gave Foxy the best death glare he could muster.

Foxy didn't leave. He continued to bang on the door. He eventually started banging on it so hard that it came off it's hinges. The door crashed to the floor and Kasai dropped the camera. He got a fighting stance.

Foxy walked over,looked at the camera which had broken upon impact with the ground then looked at Kasai. Kasai threw his fist to punch Foxy but Foxy grabbed his arm and stopped him. Kasai bared his teeth but he heard Foxy say something.

"Stop...they...alive…"

Kasai was shocked. "They're...alive? Where are they!?"

Foxy pointed to the door and pulled Kasai toward it.

"What are you doing!?"

Foxy spoke again. "I'm...your...side...not...kill...you…"

Kasai didn't believe him but he knew he might at least see Morgan and Pit before he died. He let Foxy drag him to Pirate Cove. Foxy and Kasai went into the tent. Foxy turned on a small light and Kasai almost had a heart attack.

Chica and Bonnie were right in front of him. He started to scream and run away but Foxy grabbed him. Kasai looked at Foxy with pleading eyes. Foxy shook his head.

"Look...closer…"

Kasai looked back at the two animatronics. He noticed something different. Chica had green eyes before but now they were blue. A familiar blue. Bonnie had magenta eyes before but now...they were dark green. Kasai was horrified. He looked at Foxy with murderous eyes. He was about to lunge but "Chica" stopped him.

Then it spoke with a familiar voice. "Kasai! Bro! It's ok! Were not dead or under any kind of control!"

"Bonnie" then spoke up. "Were also not stuck in these suits. Foxy is helping us to escape."

Kasai was extremely confused. Foxy then spoke again. This time his voice was clearer.

"I...shut down...these...two...to help get you out and...away from...Freddy."

They all then heard footsteps. Pit in Chica's suit cried out.

"Kasai! Hide bro!"

Kasai hid behind Foxy. He sighed. He was so relieved that Pit and Morgan were alive. Morgan and Pit stood outside the curtain as Freddy walked by.

Freddy pointed towards the direction of the camera room. Morgan and Pit shook their heads slowly and Morgan pointed towards the Party Room. Freddy looked angry and took off in that direction.

Foxy then came out with Kasai behind him.

"Remind me again why i'm in the Chica suit? To me it's insulting. I know i can't fly people! Plus Chica's a girl!"

Morgan slapped "Chica" and got angry. "Would you rather have Freddy stuff your thick skull into a suit that wasn't hollowed out by sweet Foxy here?"

Pit shut up after that.

"So Foxy got us here so he could us out?" Kasai asked quietly.

Foxy nodded. His yellow eye glowing slightly.

"Yes...you need to go now!"

Foxy pushed everyone forward. They ran and ran. A few times Kasai had to hide because Freddy came by. Eventually they reached the exit and outside they were.

"WERE ALIVE!" Pit yelled as loud as possible.

Kasai smiled. "Now take off those suits before you kill me of a delayed heart attack."

The Bonnie and Chica suits were removed and thrown aside. Foxy looked at them with disgust. When Morgan took her suit off,she felt something change in her.

"My powers...are they safe to use again?"

She turned to Foxy. "Do you want me to…"

Foxy nodded. "Please...destroy...place…" he said pointing to the building.

Morgan nodded.

"Morgan,wait. Won't people freak out if you destroy the place?" Pit asked.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Pit,this place is hell. No one will care if i burn it down."

Kasai put his hand on Pit's shoulder. "Relax Pit. Morgan's right. This place has got to go."

Pit nodded. Morgan jumped into the air and transformed into her dragon form. Voltara. She landed on all fours and looked at Foxy. Foxy nodded. Morgan opened her mouth and unleashed a huge blast of black fire.

The building immediately burst into flames. They could hear Freddy screeching in the building.

Morgan looked down.

"Foxy? Where will you go?"

Foxy looked away. "Don't...know…"

Morgan looked and Pit and Kasai then she looked at Foxy.

"Foxy...would you be ok if you were a real fox and lived in the forest?"

Foxy looked surprised. "Maybe...but...how…"

Morgan jumped up and flapped her wings to reach Foxy's height. "I have the power to make you a regular fox. It will take quite a bit but i can do it."

Pit and Kasai were surprised. "You can do that!?" they both asked loudly.

Morgan nodded. She put a paw on Foxy's head and Foxy trusted her. A huge light enveloped the area and Foxy was a regular red fox. He was on all fours and had his yellow eyes. His eyepatch was still on too. The only thing was he could still speak english.

His voice was also a lot less mechanical. Morgan smiled. She then lost her footing and collapsed from exhaustion. Pit and Kasai walked over to her. They shook her and tried to get up but she was out like a log.

Foxy walked over. "Thank you...Volty…"

Foxy then licked her on the cheek and dashed away. Pit and Kasai watched Foxy go. They then both looked at the building. It burned for a while then collapsed. Kasai looked at the unconscious dragoness.

Pit then said. "She may be...strict but…"

Kasai then finished by saying "But she's sympathetic and kind."

Pit's eyes went wide and looked at his twin. Kasai waved his hand dismissively.

"Forget it. Let's go home."

Pit nodded and shouted,"Lady Palutena! Can you hear me!? Please bring us back to Skyworld."

Palutena said nothing but a beam of light came down. Pit grabbed Morgan and picked her up. Within seconds,they were gone.

When back in Skyworld,they headed straight for the temple. When they did they saw Viridi and Palutena laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kasai asked annoyed.

Palutena looked and saw Pit lay Morgan on the floor. She never changed back into her angel form.

"What's wrong with her?" Palutena asked concerned.

Pit was about to tell her but Kasai just said,

"She used too much of her power at once."

Viridi laughed. "What took you guys so long? We sent you to an empty lot. Why'd you take so long to contact us?"

Pit and Kasai stopped cold.

"What?" Kasai asked.

Viridi gave her response. "We did it as a prank. We wanted to scare you into thinking you were going to a haunted building or something.

I even gave Morgan a drug to prevent her from using her powers and told her that if she tried to use them,she'd lose control of herself like when she killed her family. I can't believe she believed me."

Kasai and Pit were looking at the floor. They both were feeling like five different emotions at the same time. Both angels brought their heads up and their eyes were blue and red flames.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kasai said as he began chasing Viridi.

Pit soon followed yelling the same thing.

Palutena walked over and knelt down beside Morgan. She felt her head. She had a slight fever but that was a small side effect of the drug. Palutena shook her head.

"Why did i let Viridi do this? I'm confused though. Why are Pit and Kasai so mad? That lot had been empty since 1987."

She then picked Morgan up and laid her on the couch. As she walked out of the room she noticed that Morgan was blushing. She assumed it was because of the fever though.


End file.
